


Drabbles

by honouraryweasley12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honouraryweasley12/pseuds/honouraryweasley12
Summary: My collection of HP drabbles. Most of them are Ron/Hermione, but there are a few other canon ships, and general content. Range of ratings, so be warned.





	1. Father and Daughter

**Father and Daughter**

**Author's Note:** Originally published on September 8, 2008

~*~

Ron sat in his favourite armchair and couldn't help grinning at the sight in front of him. His daughter, Rose, was curled up on the sofa, her nose buried in one of her new school books. It reminded him of another beautiful, intelligent witch who often sat in that exact same spot.

It was a special time for his daughter. In just a few days, his eldest would be leaving for Hogwarts. Both he and his wife were saddened by the thought, but they were also very proud of her.  
  
Hermione was devastated that she had to spend today at the office, but he assured her that he would make it a memorable occasion. He had dropped off Hugo with Harry and Ginny, and the two of them, father and daughter, spent the day in Diagon Alley shopping for her school things and enjoying some quality time together.  
  
He sat next to Rose and put his arm around her. "Learning anything interesting, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes! I can't wait to start school. Mum said I should always read ahead so that I don't fall behind in my homework."  
  
"Luckily, you've inherited your mother's brains, so I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
"Can you teach me the wand movement for this?" She asked excitedly, pointing down at the page in her Charms book and brandishing her new wand.  
  
He looked down and read the spell she was pointing to.  
  
_Wingardium Leviosa_  
  
He smiled again, thinking back to that fateful Halloween. That night had brought Hermione into his life and his thoughts.  
  
"Rosie, have I ever told you about the first time I performed that spell correctly?"


	2. The Scent of Suffering

**The Scent of Suffering**

**Author's Note:** Originally published on September 13, 2008

~*~

He had left a week ago.  
  
The emptiness and guilt were consuming him.  
  
It was late and the cottage was silent, its other occupants asleep.  
  
He bit into the dessert that Fleur had baked.  
  
The scent of apples wafted into his nose, overwhelming his senses. The smell was familiar and comforting.  
  
It reminded him of _her_. It was the same fragrance he had breathed in while he held her close and they danced at the wedding. His happiest memory of her.  
  
He quietly made his way back to his room, the scent of apples lingering in the air. Taunting him.  
  
He sat down on the bed and wrapped himself in his blanket.  
  
He let out a stifled sob, the truth lay like a crushing weight on his chest.  
  
“I need her,” he whispered in the dark.  
  
~*~  
  
He had left a week ago.  
  
The loneliness and pain were consuming her.  
  
It was late and the tent was silent, its other occupant asleep.  
  
She bit into the fruit that Harry had nicked.  
  
The scent of oranges wafted into her nose, overwhelming her senses. The smell was familiar and comforting.  
  
It reminded her of _him_. It was the same fragrance she had breathed in while he held her close and they danced at the wedding. Her happiest memory of him.  
  
She quietly made her way back through the tent flap, the scent of oranges lingering in the air. Mocking her.  
  
She sat down on the ground and wrapped herself in her blanket.  
  
She let out a stifled sob, the truth lay like a crushing weight on her chest.  
  
“I need him,” she whispered in the dark.


	3. A Different Kind of Homework

**A Different Kind of Homework**

**Author's Note:** Originally published on September 18, 2008

~*~

“Ginny, I need your help.” I called out from my bedroom.  
  
She entered a minute later. “What do you want, Ron? I was right in the middle of packing...”  
  
Her eyes took on a mischievous glint as she glanced at the magazines spread all over my desk.  
  
“What are you doing with my old issues of Witch Weekly?”  
  
“Er...they're for summer homework.” I lied, my face instantly turning crimson.  
  
She gave me a diabolical smirk. It was unnerving how similar she could be to the twins.  
  
“Fine. I’ve been reading through your barmy magazines trying to figure out what to get Hermione for Christmas. I want to get her something spec-...different.”  
  
“So in a way, you have been doing your homework,” she teased. “I would suggest something like perfume, we barmy girls like that sort of thing.”  
  
“Perfume? That’s a great idea. Thanks Gin.”  
  
“But why are you waiting until Christmas? You know her birthday is in September, right?”  
  
“I know...but I figure it will take me about five months to work up the courage to give it to her.”  
  
“Coward,” she said with a grin and punched my arm.  
  
“Just make sure you pick a good scent, one she might actually want to wear in public.”  
  
I scoffed. “How many kinds can there be?”  
  
She burst out laughing. After a good five minutes, she finally let up. “Hermione has good taste, so try not to get her anything unusual,” she remarked as she walked out of the room, shaking her head with a big smile on her face.  
  
I started flipping through the magazines again, noticing the many different perfume ads.  
  
“I’m doomed."


End file.
